El paso para seguir adelante
by Korin no Hana
Summary: Hinamori decide sacrificarse para que Hitsugaya y la Sociedad de Almas puedan seguir adelante. Ichigo e Hitsugaya se siente terriblementes culpables. ¿Podrán crecer para poder ganar a sus nuevos enemigos, nuevos arrancares? HitsuHina; IchiRuki y quizás algo más adelante.


**Buenas! Un nuevo one-shot está aquí. HitsuHina, pero trágico, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, pero se me ocurrió y he decidido plasmarlo. ¡Espero reviews! **

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ES MÍO, PERTENECE A TITE KUBO. **

Hitsugaya miró por última vez a su enemigo, al cual había conseguido derrotar, ¡Lo había conseguido! Cayó al suelo, pues su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más. A pesar de que intentó levantarse, su cuerpo no le dejó, así que simplemente se quedó ahí, mientras veía como los demás seguían peleando, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi... Hinamori también. Bueno, en realidad estaba siendo curada por Orihime, pues el enemigo que él había derrotado antes había vencido a Hinamori. Estaban en una dura batalla donde solamente los grandes shinigamis podían hacer algo. Se sentía, ahora mismo, terriblemente inútil.

Poco a poco las peleas se fueron terminando, tanto shinigamis como arrancares estaban cayendo, todos habían acabado su batalla, excepto uno: Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo se estaba enfrentando, posiblemente, al enemigo más poderoso de todos. Pese a que no perdía, tampoco ganaba. Ichigo lo sabía, tenía que hacer algo. A pesar de que los shinigamis querían ayudarle, todos estaban muy magullados y heridos.

Hitsugaya, por su parte, estaba casi entrando en un mundo de sueño profundo, pues estaba bastante más machacado que muchos de ellos y casi no podía moverse, mientras que Hinamori estaba casi recuperada de sus heridas, por lo que se dedicaba a cuidar de los shinigamis heridos.

El enemigo de Ichigo, sin embargo, seguía bastante fresco, y se estaba cansando del intercambio de golpes sin resultado. Entonces, sonrió.

-"No vas a dejarte vencer, ¿Me equivoco, shinigami?" – Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-"¿Crees que haría algo tan estúpido como dejarme vencer?"- Contestó con una pregunta retórica el joven sustituto.

El arrancar sonrió, mientras miraba a sus lados, en ese momento se fijo en el otro joven shinigami, Hitsugaya, mientras estaba intentando moverse inútilmente.

-"Muy bien, si tú no te dejas cazarte, cazaré a otros". Amenazó, mientras en un ataque la hacía soltar la zampakutou a Ichigo, para luego ir velozmente a por el pobre shinigami herido.

-"¡Tôshirô!" – gritó Ichigo, en un intento desesperado por poder llegar a salvar al pobre shinigami, mientras los otros también intentaban llegar. Hitsugaya intentó moverse, sin embargo, sus piernas no le respondieron.

Tôshirô esperó el golpe cerrando sus ojos, pero nunca llegó. Lo que llegó fue sangre a su cara, y abrió sorprendido sus ojos. No se esperó lo que vio segundos después.

Hinamori Momo se había puesto en medio, entre el arrancar y él. Y él, como un inútil, solo comenzó a temblar, mientras Ichigo intentaba distraer al arrancar atacándolo, soltando a Hinamori, quien había sido atravesada en el corazón, mientras la soltaba al mismo tiempo caía al suelo y Tôshirô fue hasta ella como pudo.

-"¿...Hina...Mori...?"- Susurró esperando una respuesta. –"¿...Hinamori...?" – Volvió a preguntar, mientras comenzaba a temblar un poco más. –"¡Inoue, necesito ayuda, Hinamori está...!" – Comenzó a chillar, intentando llamar la atención de la curandera del grupo, quien ya estaba corriendo para ayudar a la joven shinigami. Hitsugaya de repente sintió como una débil mano tocó su mejilla. –"¡Hinamori...!"

-"Déjalo...Shiro-chan..."- Comunicó débilmente a su compañero, quien le miraba horrorizado. –"A penas puedo mantenerme despierta...Voy a morir... Y me gustaría...Poder decirte algo..."- Siseó Hinamori, mientras tanto, Orihime, que estaba corriendo para ayudarle se paró en seco con tristeza.

"¡Inoue...! ¡Ven aquí por favor! ¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡Tienes que salvarla, tienes que salvar a Momo!" –Rogó Hitsugaya, con lo que parecían lágrimas en sus ojos. Inoue abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, mientras los otros shinigamis solo podían ver como el joven capitán se estaba negando a aceptar la realidad. – "Tienes que salvarla..."- Susurró.

-"Gracias...Shiro-chan... Por preocuparte tanto por mi".- Agradeció Momo, mientras Tôshirô cogía su mano.

Ichigo, mientras tanto, seguía peleando con el arrancar, cuando de repente otro arrancar apareció a su lado.

-"Tienes que volver, Auron. Tenemos ordenes de volver".

-"_Tsk_. Justo cuando me estaba empezando a divertir..." – Sonrió el arrancar mientras se daba media vuelta.

-"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo...? ¡No puedes irte ahora, arrancar!"-Chilló Ichigo, mientras su expresión denotaba el odio.

-"Yo de ti me fijaría más en la chica... ¡Aunque quizás ya esté bien muerta!" – Rió el arrancar mientras miraba la escena en la que estaban Hinamori y los otros shinigamis. –"En serio, shinigami. Si quieres vencerme, olvídate de tus símbolos de paz y harmonía. ¡Preocúpate solo de matarme!"-Se despidió burlonamente, mientras salía de allí mediante una garganta.

-"Auron... ¿Eh?"- Nombró Ichigo en voz baja, cuando se giró para atrás con rapidez para mirar el estado de Hinamori.-"Hinamori-san..."- Susurró mientras se acercaba un poco más. Podía ver como Hinamori estaba en el suelo agonizando, mientras el joven capitán sostenía su mano temblando.

-"Gracias...Shiro-chan... Por preocuparte tanto por mi".- Agradeció Momo, mientras Tôshirô cogía su mano.

-"¿Porqué lo has hecho, Momo...?"- Preguntó susurrando. –"¡Yo no te pedí nada! ¡Estaba preparado para morir!"- Gritó el joven shinigami.

-"Pero...Yo...No estoy preparada para vivir sin Shiro-chan..."-Sonrió la joven.-"Perdóname, Shiro-chan. Aún si he hecho esto, no puedo evitar meter la pata...Porque tú ahora te sentirás culpable de ello..."-Explicó Momo, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Tôshirô. –"Estás muy mono cuando lloras, Shiro-chan".-Rió Hinamori. –"Soy el peor tipo de hermana mayor que existe, ¿No?"-Hitsugaya negó con la cabeza.-"Entonces, déjame darte un consejo..."-Comenzó la shinigami a hablar.-"Si tienes que vivir, vive con una sonrisa y el mundo lo hará contigo... ¿Lo entiendes, Shiro-chan...?"-El aludido asintió a la par que sonrió.-"Me alegro de que Shiro-chan sonría...Gracias por todo, perdóname y adiós Shiro-chan".- Ella bajó la mano que Hitsugaya le sostenía.-"Siempre te querré, Shiro-chan".- Con ello, Hinamori cerró sus ojos por última vez.

-"¿Momo...? ¿Momo...? ¡Momo! ¡Momo! ¡No me dejes, Momo!"- Chilló Hitsugaya, mientras los shinigamis de alrededor solo podían mirar la imagen apiadándose de él. _Era el final para Hinamori Momo._

**Nuevo fic ^^. La idea nació como One-Shot y ahora ha salido un fanfic, será cortito, creo. ¡Espero que os guste la idea!**

**Que triste la muerte de Hinamori-chan... D:**


End file.
